


The Uniform Reveal

by Otoshigo



Series: MLB - Oneshots [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Because who wouldn't want to see Adrien in a uniform?, Drabble, Humor, Reveal, Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 11:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11691000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otoshigo/pseuds/Otoshigo
Summary: College Francois-Dupont has instituted a new school uniform policy. AKA Uniform reveal. Drabble.





	The Uniform Reveal

**Author's Note:**

> Alas, I couldn’t think of a clever title.

 

“Kyaaah~! Adrien, you look so good!”

Adrien and Nino both winced as the deadly fangirl squee was unleashed upon them. Unfortunately, they were both accosted at the front gate of the school by a swarm of the model’s fanbase. For good reason. The school board had decided that there had been one dress code violation too many (Chloe) as well as a rampant bullying (Chloe) over the attire of classmates with different social statuses (Chloe). For those reasons (pretty much just Chloe, but they couldn’t punish her directly), they decided to institute a new school uniform policy.

Today was the first day that the new uniforms would be enforced.

“Shoulda known this would happen,” Nino murmured to Adrien as the girls around them squeed and gushed over the divinity that was Adrien Agreste in perfectly fitted jacket and tie. (He _really_ wished his father hadn’t mucked with the standard issue, but apparently that was too much to hope for.)

“If you want to avoid me for a while, I won’t be offended,” the model whispered as he gave a strained smile and wave to the girls.

“Hey, what friend would I be if I didn’t follow you into battle?” the DJ asked, holding out a fist. Adrien grinned, bumping fists. They waded through the quagmire, _somehow_ making it into class in one piece. Collapsing at their seats, they took a well earned breather. Thankfully, their class was a safe zone. The student body at large wasn’t allowed to loiter, leaving just their usual classmates who had more than gotten over his aura of perfection the first time he cracked a pun. (He didn’t think it was _that_ bad.)

“I guess the only thing left to worry about is Chloe,” Nino said, eyeing the empty row next to them.

“I think she’s at home throwing a tantrum actually,” Adrien laughed weakly. He’d gotten all the texts last night. She did _not_ like the school uniform policy at all, claiming she’d rather die than look like the rest of the plebs. He was apparently supposed to boycott with her. Oh well.

Nino took the news like a champ. “Really? Score!”

The door to class opened as Alya and Marinette walked in. Their uniforms were also a little too suspiciously well-fitted and Adrien didn’t doubt that their resident fashion designer made some alterations. It was confirmed when Alya gushed: “-oh Mari, we look so _sick_ compared to everyone else in school! You could charge a premium for this!”

Adrien looked both of them over. They did look incredibly cute in their suit jackets, ties, and pleated skirts, and... and _wow,_ Marinette had _really_ nice legs. A blush threatened to dust his cheeks. She had legs for _days,_ shapely and nicely toned, and-

A sharp shock went through him, physically jolting him in his seat. He couldn’t pry his eyes off them, even going so far as to twist in his chair until Marinette took her seat.

“A- _hem,”_ a voice coughed over his other shoulder and he looked up to see Alya giving him a rather critical look. “Is there any particular reason why you’re ogling my girl like a piece of meat?”

Adrien had no idea if she was teasing or if she was genuinely offended. It was probably a bit of both. “N-n-no! I wasn’t! Sorry!” he stammered, snapping his gaze back to the front of the classroom like a rubber band. Behind him, Marinette immediately rose to his defense, blushing and embarrassed.

Nino raised an eyebrow at his friend. “Uh, you okay, dude? You’re looking kind of clammy.”

“Yep! Everything’s fine! All hunky dory!” Adrien replied a little too forcefully, his whole body broken out into a cold sweat.

It was just that he had absolutely no idea how to tell Ladybug that he found her identity out because he just happened to know what her legs looked like _that_ well.

...Actually, it was probably better that he didn’t. He would take that secret to his grave.


End file.
